Pokemon: Legendary Adventures in Unova
by 1crazyshadow
Summary: Shadow is a 16-year old boy who is starting his journey. He grey up in the remote town of Lentimas Town. After leaving on his journey he ends up with more than he bargained for. What will he do when Team Plasma returns with none other than his childhood friend, Ryan, as the leader. This takes place a few years after Black/White 2. Please review! OCxSkyla and who knows who else.
1. The Beginning of a Legendary Journey

_**Hey guys. I decided to start my own Pokemon fanfic. I'm taking a break from Blue Exorcist. I will be accepting OCs for this series. Message me and I will send you back a format to fill out and if it's good I'll add it to the story. However this first chapter will only have a couple of my own OCs. Only one of which is important. I know the main character has the same name as my Blue Exorcist OC, but whatever I like the name. I do not own Pokemon.**_

* * *

**-Shadow's POV-**

"Shadow wake up. Shadoooooooow. GET UP RIGHT NOW SHADOW!" I open my eyes to see my mom standing next to my bed.

"Uggggh. What mom?" I ask her.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Something you get today." I perk up emedietly.

"MY FIRST POKEMON! FINALLY!" I yell. She walks out of my room as I scramble out of bed and get dressed. I look at myself in the mirror after getting dressed. I have black hair and wild, forest green eyes. I'm wearing a grey zip up jacket with a pokeball in the middle over a black t-shirt. I have on regular blue jeans and running shoes. I stand at about 5'11 and have an athletic build, but not pure bulky muscle. More like just average. I hurry downstairs after finishing getting ready and find my breakfast. I scarf it down as fast as I can.

"Are you sure you're not eating that too quick?" My mother asks me.

"I want to hurry and get there. Tell dad I'll call you guys later to tell you who I chose." I tell her.

"Ok be safe on your journey and don't forget your bag."

"K" I grab my bag and run out the door.

* * *

**-At the Lentimas Town Pokemon Center-**

_'Professor Juniper said she'd be waiting for me here, but I don't see her' _I think.

"Excuse me are you Shadow?" I turn to see a woman in a lab coat.

"That's me"

"Hi there I'm Professor Juniper. I brought the pokemon you can select from"

My eyes sparkle. "So what are the options I can choose from?"

"Well...ummm... About that. You see... I had quite a few trainers recently and the only pokemon left was a Riolu. That's all I can give you."

"That's ok! I like Riolu anyway!" I exclaim.

"Well here you go then." She says as she hands me a pokeball.

"YAY! Come on out Riolu!" I yell as he comes out.

"Riolu!" He exclaims.

"Hi there I'm your new trainer." I tell the Riolu and he just nods his head.

"Here is your pokedex and 5 pokeballs." Professer Juniper tells me as she hands me a pokedex and 5 pokeballs.

"Thanks! I should head out on my journey now."

"Good luck on your journey." She tells me

"Thanks. Bye now." I say as I leave the pokemon center and go to the airport for a ride to Aspertia City for my first gym battle.

* * *

After about 15 minutes of walking I realized I forgot to call my parents. I pull out my Cross Transceiver. and give them a call. "Hello?" I hear a voice from the other end say.

"Hi Mom I got my pokemon!"

"That's good so who did you choose? Let me guess a Tepig."

"Nah. She only had one pokemon left, but luckily for me it was a Riolu!" I tell her with a big grin. "Say hi Riolu"

"Riolu!" He jumps up and yells

"Well that's good. I'll tell your dad when he gets home."

"K thanks."

"Bye now sweety"

"Alright bye Mom" I say as I click and hang up. "Lets continue our journey Riolu!"

"Rio-Riolu"

* * *

**-1 hour later-**

"Geez how far away is that airport." I say as I walk along. I had put Riolu back in his pokeball about half an hour ago so he didn't get tired. Suddenly I hear a loud scream come from a cliff above me. "Riolu come on out!" I say as he comes out of his pokeball. "Lets go see what that was." We begin climbing up the cliff. Luckily I grew up in the mountains so this was easy.

* * *

**-Damsel in Distress' POV(You'll find out who it is in a minute)-**

I got backed up to a cliff and I just happen to leave my pokemon at the plane. "Come on now. I'm sure a nice pretty gym leader like you will sell for a lot on the black market." Said the leader of the 5 people and their pokemon standing in front of me. "Just give up we got you cornered like a rat."

"And why should I give up to scum like you!" I scream at them

"Cause you're cornered. If you won't give in then get ready for a fall" He says with a nice grin. "Metang use Dynamic Punch on her"

_'This is the end.'_ I think. _'There's no way I can dodge that and I can't fight back either'_ I prepare for the worst and I suddenly hear.

"Riolu use Force Palm" I see a Riolu pop out of no where and hit the Metang right in the face. I turn and see a trainer with black hair climbing over the edge of the cliff and up to where I was. "Are you ok?" He asks me.

"Yah thanks"

"Your welcome now I'm gonna try something. Stick close to me." I nod and wonder what he's going to try.

"You're not getting away after that stunt you just pulled brat. Metang use Dynamic Punch on that brat's Riolu!"

"Riolu use agility and jump in the air." It does as he says and I wonder why he has it jump in the air. "Now use Force Palm on the ground!" I dives towards the ground using the momentum it gained from Agility and from gravity and smashes the ground. Only then do I realize that what he did was causing the ground we were standing on to slide off the cliff.

"What the hell are you doing." I yell at him.

"Don't worry this is all going according to plan." I look at him questionably, but suddenly he grabs me and starts climbing down the cliff like a pro and with no climbing gear at all.

_'This guy is good at climbing'_ I think.

* * *

**-Shadow's POV-**

After reaching the bottom we ran with Riolu not far behind until we found a tiny little cave. After getting there I take the time to examine the girl. She had rusty red hair with a blue flower in it and blue eyes. She's wearing a blue top that shoes her belly and blue shorts. She has blue suspenders wrapped around them. She also has blues gloves and boots as well as a strap around her leg with a pouch attached to it. I decide to break the silence. "My name's Shadow. What's yours?" I say.

"My name is Skyla. Thanks for saving me back there. I left my pokemon on a plane I fly and they found me while I was walking."

"Huh that's kinda funny."

"How?"

"I was actually on my way to the airport to get a plane ride to Aspertia City for a gym battle."

"Hey that makes me your pilot!"

"Really?"

"Yah and I'm also the gym leader of Mistralton City so maybe we'll battle one day."

"Cool. Well we should get to the airport shouldn't we?"

"Yah lets go. They're probably wondering where both the pilot and the passenger are."

* * *

**So here's chapter 1. This is my second fanfiction and my first pokemon fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I like releasing what I dream about. If you wish to have your OC in the story then message me and I will message back with something for you to fill out so that I have the required information. There is a chance your OC won't get accepted, but if it's good I'll accept it. It'll be a bit before I have time to make the next chapter, but it'll definitely be up by the end of the month. This is 1crazyshadow signing off.**


	2. The Plane Ride

_**Sorry it took so long guys. I've been really busy as of late and probably will be for a long time. I will do my best to upload at least one chapter a month. I haven't been making stories in a while so I may have lost my touch. Anyway if you have any questions about anything, anytime in the story then just message me. I will get back to you as soon as I can which will probably be afternoon or evening. Keep in mind that I use Central Standard Time. Now that that's out of the way let the story BEGIN!**_

* * *

**-Shadow's POV-**

We arrive at the airport after about 15 minutes of silent walking. When we arrived there were some people waiting for us. "Where the hell were you Skyla? You're 10 minutes late. You're lucky your passenger hasn't arrived yet."

"First off. I'm only late cause some thugs attacked me and I had left my pokemon in the plane. Second. My passenger is the one that saved me so no worries there." Skyla explained to the guy.

"Ok well sorry for giving you a hard time. It seems I misunderstood. Anyhow the plane is fueled up and ready to go."

"Alright thanks. Lets go Shadow."

"Right" I reply. After that we head over to what looks like a small passenger plane.

"This is it." Skyla says to me. "It doesn't look like much, but it flies really good."

"I trust you on that. Now how much do I pay you for the ride." I say as I begin pulling out my wallet.

"The ride's free."

"Why's that?"

"Cause you saved me. I'm just paying you back." She says as she sits in the cockpit and starts pressing buttons. I look around and find a seat with a good window view. Suddenly I hear the rotors starting up. "We'll be taking off in just a few seconds." She informs me.

"Gotcha." I reply. A few seconds later I feel the plane start moving forward. It starts picking up speed and soon leaves the ground. After about 30 seconds later I feel a thud as the landing gear lifts into the plane. I look out the window at the town I'd spent my whole life in. I reflect on all the memories I made there and decide I'm going to make newer and happier ones on my journey. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard a voice.

"Well you sure look determined." It was Skyla.

"How can you see me when you're flying?" I ask her.

"I have a mirror to see what my passengers are doing to make sure they don't try anything."

"That makes sense. And yes I am determined. Determined to make new memories to add to all the ones from my hometown."

"First time out of your town?"

"You bet. The only thing to really do there most of the time is rock climb and look at the same pokemon over and over. It got boring after a few years."

"That explains how you climbed that cliff and managed to climb down fall rubble."

"Well that's mostly what I did back I home." I look out the window for a while and see as we pass one of the two rivers of Unova and then go over a forest. Suddenly the scenery changes to a city with two domes and an amusement part. I see a train station in the middle of the city.

"That's Nimbasa City." Skyla tells me, obviously seeing a look of interest in my face. "One of the gym leaders are there. Her name is Elesa. That place is also famous for it's Amusement Park. Other places there that make it famous are Big Stadium, Small Court, the Battle Subway, and the Musical Theater. Big Stadium and Small Court are places where different sports are played each day." She finishes as Nimbasa starts to leave our view.

"Sounds like an interesting place. I can't wait for when I get there." Soon we pass over the other river of Unova and soon pass a couple more places before a city comes into view.

"That's Aspertia City." Skyla announces to me. I nod my head and look at the city curious as to where the gym is. Suddenly there's a loud _BANG!_ and the entire planes shakes before falling out of the sky. I see it smoking out of the side. I hear Skyla scream and react out of instinct.

"Go, Riolu!" I say as I send out my trusted partner. "Riolu use protect to protect yourself and Skyla from the crash." I command him. He looks at my with worry, but nods after seeing the determination in my eyes.

"Wait! Shadow what about you?" Skyla asks me.

"Riolu's protect isn't big enough to protect us both. I'll try to do what I can to protect myself. Don't worry." I tell her. Then as I finish my sentence... the plane hits the ground. I feel painful and numb all over. The last thing I see before blacking out is a blue blur running towards me.

* * *

The first thing I hear is something beeping. Then next thing I notice is pain all over my body. I open my eyes and see a white ceiling. I feel out of energy and like I'm in a daze. I try to remember how I got here and then it all comes back at once. The very loud _BANG!_, me having Riolu protect Skyla, the crash, and then the blue blur. I grunt as I try to sit up. "Shadow!" I hear a girl say and then some quick footsteps to where I was laying down. "Don't move around much. You're hurt bad." I look and see that it's Skyla. I glance and see someone with dark blue hair, a white dress shirt, and an orangish-red tie. I also look at Skyla and am relieved to see that she only has a few scratches and a couple of bandages.

"I'm glad you're alright Skyla." I tell her with obvious pain in my voice.

"Only thanks to you. Now you just need some rest."

"Your welcome. Also, where's Riolu and who's this guy?" I hear a noise and see Riolu hop up on Skyla's shoulder. "Good you're alright!" He replies with a "Riolu!"

"This guy here next to me is Cheren. He's the Aspertia City gym leader. Apparently he's the one who found us." She says to me and then I suddenly remember something.

"Oh yah I remember seeing something before blacking out. It looked like a blue blur to me though. Was that your pokemon?" I ask Cheren.

"No. But I did see a pokemon I don't remember seeing in Unova before. I recall that it was blue and it led me straight to you guys then ran off."

"That sounds odd." I say. "A mysterious pokemon that you haven't seen just showing you to us then running off." My train of thought is cut off as we hear something from the door.

"Mudkip!" Skyla, Cheren, and Riolu turn to the door to see what it was. By then they had adjusted my bed so that it was at an angle and I could see the room.

"Are you sure he's here?" I hear a familiar voice.

"Mud-Mudkip!' Suddenly a blue pokemon with a fin on it's head, back, and two orange whisker-like things on it's face appears at the doorway with a man around 40 years old.

"Dad?" I say. Cheren and Skyla look at my curiously.

"Yep it's me son. I was going to give you a pokemon after Professor Juniper gave you one, but I couldn't get there in time so I rode Carracosta through the rivers to get here. Good thing I got here in time to have Mudkip get you some help!" My dad explains to us.

"Speaking of which... When did you get a Mudkip?" I ask him

"I asked a friend in Hoenn to send me one for you and I ended up getting it late today. So here's your new pokemon, Mudkip!" He says as a smile spreads across my face. I try to get up to get to him, but pain went through my body all at once and I fell back grunting.

"Shadow! I told you not to move around." Skyla scolds me.

"Sorry I forgot."

"Who's she son? Your new girlfriend?" My dad asks me.

"NO!" We shout in unison. I feel my face getting red and see that Skyla's is too.

"She was my pilot to get here. She's also the Mistralton City gym leader."

"Ahhhh so you picked up a gym leader~" He cooes. I can feel my face turning even redder and see that Skyla's is too. "Nice job son!" Well that's what he would of said, but he only got to the "Ni" of nice before Skyla ran at him and punched him right out of the room. I simply sweatdrop at her reaction.

"I guess I'll see you at the gym then." Cheren says calmly despite the situation before leaving.

"Oh yah who was that young man?" My dad asks as he enters the room with a bruise on his face.

"That's the gym leader of this town that I came to challenge."

"I see. Well you need your rest so cya son." He says as he starts leaving. "Oh yah here's Mudkip's pokeball." He tosses Mudkip's pokeball to me then leaves.

"Hey Skyla?" I ask.

"What?" She replies.

"I've had a long day so I'm gonna get some rest." I say as I return Riolu and Mudkip to their pokeballs.

"Yeah I need some rest too." She says as she lays down on the couch in the hospital room. She falls asleep almost emediately.

_'She looks kind of cute in her sleep'_ I think. _'Wait what am I thinking. God damn it teenage hormones. Whatever I need some sleep.'_ I argue with myself in my head before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**Well that concludes chapter 2. I mostly wrote it because I was bored. But I bet you guys are raising questions. Who attacked them? Just who did Shadow's dad know that could get him a starter from another region? Why does he only have non-Unova pokemon right now? These questions will be answered soon. Or even sooner if you message me. With the exception of the first two. Anyway please review and tell me how I did. If you have any suggestions I will gladly accept them. See you guys next month or whenever I get around to writing the next chapter!**_


End file.
